The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a transparent synthetic resin vessel with an integrated handle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a transparent synthetic resin vessel with an integrated handle, which can injection-mold a handle in a vessel forming preform and automatically discharge the molded vessel from a mold, thereby manufacturing the transparent synthetic resin vessels on a mass production basis and reducing manufacturing costs because the transparent synthetic resin vessel with the integrated handle is manufactured by just a single process without additional process to attach the handle and being recycled without needing to separate raw materials because the transparent synthetic resin vessel is made from just one material.
In general, beverages of various kinds, water, and cooking oil, soy sources, vinegar, and so on used for cooking are distributed and sold in a state where they are put in plastic bottles molded by processing processes.
Such a process for molding the plastic bottles includes the steps of preforming by injection-molding, heating using a heater, putting the preformed product in a mold of a wanted shape, and blowing it into a wanted shape.
Moreover, till now, when the blowing step of the plastic bottle is finished, a handle for the plastic bottle is molded through a separate processing process, and then, the handle is fixed to a neck portion of the plastic bottle.
However, such a plastic bottle has a problem in that the handle easily falls out due to an unsound fixed portion when external impact or load is applied to the plastic bottle because the handle is not molded integrally during the injection-molding process but is fixed to the plastic bottle after being molded through a separate process.
Furthermore, the conventional plastic bottle has further problems in that material consumption is increased, a difficult process for fixing the handle to the neck portion of the plastic bottle is needed, and it takes lots of working time because the fixed portion, namely, the neck portion to which the handle is fixed must be thicker than other portions in order to endure a load due to fixation.
Additionally, the conventional plastic bottle has another problem in that solidity of the fixed portion is deteriorated due to a material difference because the material of the plastic bottle and the material of the handle are different from each other.
Accordingly, Korean Patent No. 0418290 discloses a plastic container with an integrated handle, which can endure a heavy load, is convenient to pick up and carry a large-capacity plastic container, and is easy to manufacture, and a method of manufacturing the plastic container having the integrated handle which is formed by denting a portion of the side of the plastic container to the inside of the container during the molding process of the plastic container using a blow mold for manufacturing the plastic container.
The means for molding the integrated handle according to the prior art includes: a sliding core disposed inside the mold by drawing and denting a side portion of the plastic container to the inside thereof; sliding core driving means for getting forward or returning the sliding core; a rod for connecting the sliding core and the sliding core driving means with each other; and a core channel for guiding the forward movement or returning of the sliding core by accommodating the sliding core and the rod, the core channel having an opening allowing the sliding core to go into and out of a mold cavity. When the handle is formed to the plastic container, the blow mold for manufacturing the plastic container is drawn to the cavity at high pressure, and a portion of the side of the plastic container before cooling is drawn and dented inwardly or inwardly and upwardly so as to form the handle. However, such a handle molding method has several problems as follows.
The handle molding method has a problem in that it is difficult to correctly form the shape of the handle because a peripheral portion of the handle part is also pushed in when the slide core is pushed in and drawn at high pressure so as to form the handles at both sides of the plastic bottle.
Moreover, the handle molding method has another problem in that the handle may be damaged by weight during the use in the case of a large-capacity plastic bottle because the outer circumference is cooled after being formed thinner than a vertex portion corresponding to the slide while being pushed and pulled when the slide core is pushed inwardly in a state where heat still remains in the plastic container body.
Therefore, Korean Patent No. 0479685 (registered on Mar. 21, 2005) discloses a P.E.T container having handles and an apparatus for forming the handles at both sides of the P.E.T container so that a user can conveniently hold it when he or she picks up or carries it. The apparatus for forming the handles at the P.E.T container includes: a right and left mold which is divided am bilaterally and has a guide hole formed at the center thereof and a space portion formed on the bottom; a lower mold corresponding to the space portion of the bottom of the right and left mold; a sleeve guide joined with the right and left mold and having an inner channel coinciding with the guide hole; a hydraulic cylinder joined to the sleeve guide; and a core adapted for forming handles at both sides of the P.E.T container while moving by a rod of the hydraulic cylinder. Through handle forming apparatus for the P.E.T container, users can handle the P.E.T containers more conveniently in various fields.
However, the P.E.T container according to the prior art has several problems in that manufacturing expenses and costs are increased due to a complicated structure of the mold for forming the P.E.T container, and in that it is difficult to manufacture the P.E.T container on a mass production basis and manufacturing efficiency of the P.E.T container is considerably decreased a cycle period of time required for the injection molding is too long.